Tears of Love
by toobeauty
Summary: A battle makes Hephaestion and Alexander think about their new destination.


TITLE: Songfic : "Tears of love"

AUTHOR: Too_beauty.

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAMER: I don't know the people involved, they belong to History and to themselves but I wouldn't mind sharing my life with him. *sighs*

No beta so all mistakes are mine!

FEEDBACK: comments are love!

WARNINGS: implicit m/m relationship, angst and painful moments ….

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The words in bold belong to the song "Tears of an Angel" by Ryandan.

* * *

Hephaestion saw how his king charge against the elephant even though Bucephalus was trying to remain in his spot, but Alexander, as usual, convinced his four-legged friend to go with him once more, and the loyal animal did as he was so gently asked. And they went, man and horse as one against an army with huge animals willing to smash them in that strange land.

Alexander asked his men to go into battle with him once more and even though fear was reigning in their hearts, they went after their king; what they would not suspect was that spear thrown from the top of the elephant and piercing one of Alexander's lungs, knocking him down and taking his breath away.

Hephaestion shouted desperately "_The king is down, to the king_" and he was on his way to help him when someone blew an axe onto one of his thighs, severing the flesh severely. He could not go on walking, his leg didn't respond anymore and so from his fallen position, he saw his lover surrounded by his men, trying to do something to save his life. They took his helmet out, the leather strap beneath his chin did not let him breathe properly, they tried to stop the bleeding but it was impossible because the spear was still attached to his chest. If they wanted to see their king alive, they should take him out of the battlefield and that was what they did; they put Alexander onto Achilles's shield and took him to the camp.

Hephaestion looked at him from the bloodied ground and mouthed at him "_Resist_" but Alexander could only fix his eyes on him for a while and do anything else. Hephaestion got desperate, he needed to be next to his king soon and without realizing tears rolled down his dirty cheeks.

When the battle was over, Ptolemy and Stephanos came back to help Hephaestion, who was quite weak due to his blood loss. In his feverish mumbling, he asked about Alexander but the somber faces of his friends told him what their mouths could not.

The doctor was still working on Alexander frantically when Hephaestion was lied next to him, as if the king could sense his soul mate's presence, he stopped his jerky movements and remained quiet, making the doctor's job easier from that moment. Philip's assistant started to tend to Hephaestion who could no longer mask his pain.

After he was stitched and padded, the brunette asked Stephanos and Theo to set him on a couch next to Alexander's bed because his intention was to watch his sleep. No one could make Hephaestion change his mind, even though the General needed his full rest too.

A couch with five blankets on top of it make it more comfortable was set on the bedside with a short stool to rest his injured leg on it. Hephaestion sat there with a light meal, which was only eaten under the threat of taking him to his own tent if he did not eat it. When it was mostly consumed, he closed his tired eyes and began to pray and speak his heart aloud:

"**Cover my eyes, **I don't want to see you like this,** cover my ears, **I don't want to listen to your weak breathing,** tell me these words are a lie, **tell me the good doctor is speaking nonsense.** It can't be true that I am losing you, **I can't and won't lose you because** the sun cannot fall from the sky, **it has always been there and will remain until the end of times.

Please, Alex, rest and recover your strength, there are many dreams we have not achieved yet.

**Can you hear heaven cry ****tears of an angel, **my tears of love will fall and fall until you stand up again, until you are ready to go living and sharing everything with me.

**Stop every clock, **hours must not run, **stars are in shock **because my sun cannot shine**, the river will flow to the sea **because there is no one to stop its current**, I won't let you fly, **your eagle will have to wait more until she can take you with her.** I won't say goodbye **because goodbye does not exist between those who love like us**, I won't let you slip away from me **because I am not ready to be without you."

Hephaestion rearranged himself on the couch and patted his leg that had gone numb, the dressing was once again stained with blood and he knew that he should ask the doctor to cure him. As if he knew about it, Philip entered the tent silently to check on his two most important patients, finding one completely out and fatigued, due to his strenuous exertions and one awake, watching over his soul mate's rest but still in pain. Philip checked Alexander first and realized that his breathing was still shallow but a bit steadier, and then he turned to the General and told him off because the wound had bled again. The brunette let the doctor check on his wound and redressed it with clean linens; he was also given a concoction to lessen his pain but Hephaestion only drank it when Philip assured him he was not going to fall asleep. When the doctor was satisfied with his patients' recovery, he left them alone.

Hephaestion approached his lover and caressed his forehead lovingly, his skin was still warm due to the fever and some blonde curls were stuck to his sweated temples. He leaned over, cupped Alexander's face between his hands, and brushed their lips softly. At the constant pressure of Hephaestion's lips, Alexander opened his eyes and tried to focus them on his beloved's face.

Seeing his lover awake, Hephaestion whispered against his lips:

"**So hold on **my king, be brave and have faith**, be strong **and heal for me because I need you to live**, everyday on we'll go **because we are side by side, as always**, I'm here, don't you fear, **I won't leave you dear** one, **my dearest lover and friend,** don't let **your life **go, **be with me as one, as we were, are and will always be"

Alexander smiled, pressed his lips against Hephaestion's once more and nodded.

A week later, Alexander announced their new destination: _Home._


End file.
